Archest Archer
Perhaps the greatest user to grace the Smash Boards 4shizzle. It is said that anybody who lays eyes on her goes blind from the shock of her beauty. Seriously, you should shield you eyes if you see this bad bitch out on the street, not even Jesus could heal dat shit. Legacy Archer was a long time lurker who had been secretly watching over the Smash Boards ever since the first trailer for the game was revealed. Eventually, she decided the place was too dull and that she needed to grace it with her being. Archest Archer first started off innocent enough, purely discussing the game and sharing ideas all melancholy and whatnot, but the absurdity of SmashFAQs corrupted her over time. This was when she began to make troll topics and saw enjoyment in basically pissing off random people in random topics. Then she met... The Trio. And it all went downhill from there... The account "Archest Archer" is "ded now (R.I.P bb)", so she now mainly uses the account "SnipestSniper". Personality Extremely kind, sexy, caring, smart, sexy, loves everyone, sexy, treats everyone as her equal. Did I mention sex? Also, her favorite thing to do is make things as chaotic as possible. The more arguments and worried people there are, the better. Probably shouldn't mention that thing she did one time. People wouldn't exactly be glad to find out it was her. Relationships Divine shadow: Some guy. Sees Archer as his senpai. Oh, by the way, they are newly engaged. But don't ask what Divine did to get the ring. Jorenty: The other guy responsible for Archer's descent into madness. Never stays on topic no matter how many times he is scolded for it. Radori: Archer is the only one not under his control. He has somehow managed to brainwash everybody else. TEC-XX: They were a couple once. Then Archer made some extremely racist comments about computers and other such electronic devices, and it was over as soon as it started. Michaeloll: Archer just gets him, y'know? She's tried planning out a few dates with him before, but he's too busy with his head up Daisy's ass. bnuiransder: Literally still hasn't made Zero Suit Severa. But he did take a different request from Archer that sparked a lot of controversy once upon a time, but lets forget that happened, shall we? energyman: He has cookies and hugs. That should sum it up about right. Yeah. BonQuiQuiLotowy: They used to be worst enemies but they cool now. Nehpets700: Archer's greatest supporter and Vice Pope of Virionism. Shani: See above. People that I forgot to mention: I'm sorry. Others: Not worth my time. Cream the Rabbit: Go fuck yourself you stupid slut, srsly. Virion Virion is the best character in any sort of fiction ever. Seriously, this mofo is amazing and if you think otherwise you will be hunted down and killed mercilessly. All of Archer's accounts are variants of his title, "The Archest of all Archers" (ArchestArcher, SnipestSniper, RangestRanger, ChibiestChibi etc.). Many arguments have spawned due to Archer's love for this great man, but those who oppose the Lord shall feel the rain of his arrows in the afterlife. Resistance is futile. All must love Virion. Dorrie Dorrie is literally bae. If you don't know him then you don't deserve the internet. Dorrie should be in all future Nintendo titles. Also Dorrie should host the Maury Show. Trivia * Archer is Australian and has made plans to convert America into the outback, but apparently killing all non-Australian animals isn't allowed in the US, so she was forced to stop. * Archer doesn't watch anime. ANY anime. Whatsoever. * She s loved by everyone. * She has a huge crush on another user, but must conceal it to appear extremely tsundere. * She is pretty sure she butchered the use of the word "tsundere" right there, but who cares amiright? Category:Users Category:More Female Characters Category:What is a femail Category:Probably a shape-shifting lizard